Harsh Realities
by AnythingButOrdinaryGirl
Summary: Her life was about to change. She was an intelligent and sensible girl who had always dreamt of her own fairytale but she was about to learn that life is far from a fairytale in a book.
1. Harsh Reality

**Okay, so this is just another random oneshot - this just resulted from some inspiration I had at the time - it can be made into a story with several chapters if it is requested. Review it and let me know what you think and check out my other stories. AnythingButOrdinaryGirl x**

**Harsh Realities**

**_Her life was about to change. She was an intelligent and sensible girl who had always dreamt of her own fairytale but she was about to learn that life is far from a fairytale in a book._**

As she sat at her dresser, she looked down at the object in front of her - the small object that would determine how the rest of her life would turn out. As she waited, she moved her head up to meet the mirror in front of her, her usual mocha orbs were glazed over and showed her fear – they showed her at her most vulnerable. She was seventeen years old for crying out loud - she shouldn't even be in this position, yet here she was and there was nothing she could do about it. She didn't really need the object in front of her to tell her anything if she was honest, she already knew deep down what the truth was yet she wanted to be proved wrong, by some miracle she was hoping her gut instinct was wrong – for once.

As she moved her head back down towards the object in her trembling hands her thoughts wandered and she found herself thinking about how she had come to be in this situation.

She had always been a good girl, a straight 'A' student and model daughter to her loving parents, she was never in with the bad crowd nor did she ever rebel against her parents like most teens. She was an intelligent and petite olive skinned brunette with beautiful dark chocolate eyes and an addictive personality to match. She was definitely blessed, yet still she never took a large interest in the guys who wanted to get with her, instead preferring to concentrate on her studies. They'd moved here a while ago now, one and a half years ago to be precise, after her parents decided they were fed up of the city life and wanted to live in the town where they had been raised as children. She'd heard so many stories about the place that she was actually looking forward to going there, it sounded so wonderful and peaceful compared to the city. Don't get her wrong, she loved the city but somehow she craved silence and serenity more than she did the hustle and bustle of the city.

She had settled in well, she loved the town, the house and even the school was better than her previous one. She had made great friends too, a group of them hung out together like they had known each other forever and she couldn't have been happier. Yet she had grown closer to one of her friends more than the others; he was funny, smart, athletic and very caring too, all traits she adored and they found themselves spending most of their time together. Before long the friendship had flourished into a budding romance and the two proved to be perfect for each other. She had always been told fairytales as a child and had hoped that she herself would have her own fairytale one day and she believed that that was what was happening at that moment – her own dream come true, her fairytale, her own happily ever after. However now that fairytale appeared to be becoming twisted and skewed, feeling more like a nightmare with no happily ever after in sight.

She had never dreamt it would turn out like this, she had always been sensible and they had always been sensible together, yet somehow one night left her facing the biggest challenge of her young life.

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the object in front of her and she froze as her worst fears were confirmed. She couldn't believe it, her gut had told her this was the result yet she was still shocked and struggled to process the information. Before long she felt hot tears run down her cheeks onto the tiny object that had just determined her future, this wasn't supposed to happen to the good girls, she wasn't supposed to be in this predicament at such a young age, she wasn't supposed to be faced with this responsibility. Yet 'supposed to' was not going to help her now, she had to face facts.

Still staring at the object in her hands she thought about how this wasn't the way her fairytale was supposed to happen - she wasn't supposed to end up pregnant.


	2. Telling Him

_**Previously on Harsh Realities: **_

_Still staring at the object in her hands she thought about how this wasn't the way her fairytale was supposed to happen - she wasn't supposed to end up pregnant._

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter Two – Telling Him**

The tears continued to pour down her soft facial features as she placed the test in the top draw of her dresser where it would be out of the way. Out of the way of her view – she no longer wanted to look at the object that had just confirmed that her young life was pretty much over from now on and that her fairytale ending was nowhere in sight.

Sighing and wiping her tears she stood up and walked over to double bed covered in pink bed sheets and sat down on the edge. As she sat there she looked around her room, at the pink walls and numerous items gracing her walls and surfaces before her eyes fell onto the framed photo that was on her bedside table. She reached out to pick the photo up and smiled slightly at the sight of her and her boyfriend of a year and a half. They had been best friends since she moved here a year and a half ago but they had soon discovered there was so much more than friendship between them and had become a couple. Of course everyone was happy for them and commented that they were glad they had finally realised they were perfect for each other. Coming back to reality she frowned as she realised she would have to tell the handsome sandy haired boy in the photo that she was pregnant and that he was about to become a father at the tender age of just seventeen. She just couldn't comprehend how she could tell someone that – he had such a promising future ahead of him, heck they both did but now that hung in the balance because of the tiny embryo that was currently growing inside of her.

Taking a deep breath she stood up and walked over to her dresser to pick up her cell phone. Looking at the device in her hands she bit her lip, terrified to dial his number for fear of him rejecting her and rejecting his child. She pressed her delicate fingers on the required buttons before putting the device to her ears and waiting for the ring. Suddenly losing her nerve she pressed the cancel call button before pacing up and down her room, debating about whether to call him and how on earth she could tell him. Deciding it was now or never and leaving it would make it worse she quickly dialled his number and pressed the phone to her ear, continuing to pace the room as she listened to the shrill rings of the phone on the other end.

"Talk to me" A voice finally said on the other end.

"Troy..." Was all that she managed to say before she broke into hysterical sobs, unable to tell her sweet boyfriend what she needed to tell him.

"Baby, what's the matter? Ella..."

Hearing only sobs on the other end in reply the shaggy haired boy quickly jumped up off his bed where he had been lying, put his shoes on and ran out the house to his girlfriend.

On arrival to the Montez place he used the back entrance to the house and proceeded to climb up to his girlfriend's balcony where he could hear the sobs she was emitting from her place on the floor where she had fell to her knees. He let himself in before running over to the girl he loved so dearly and scooping her up in his arms and rocking her gently, rubbing her back up and down and speaking soothing words in her ear to calm her down.

"Brie, you need to tell me what's wrong, what happened?" he asked his voice laced with concern and worry.

"I, I c-can't, you will h-hate me f-forever" She said through her shaky breaths.

"Oh baby I could never hate you, what's wrong, please tell me Ella, I'm worried" The boy tried once again to find out what was wrong.

Taking a deep breath and easing herself out of his embrace she put her hands in her lap and fidgeted with them as her head hung low, watching them before finally speaking in just above a whisper

"I, I'm pregnant"

She had said it and the words hung in the air between the two as Troy struggled to process the information he had just received.

"I, uh, how, I mean when, uh..." Were the first words he could think of as he realised his girlfriend was desperately awaiting some sort of reply.

"Troy, I'm only a month pregnant which means it happened when our parents were away, look you don't have to be here if you don't want too" she replied, her voice wavering as she struggled to keep her composure.

"Ella, Brie, baby, I would never leave you, I just can't believe this is happening" He stated as he thought about the situation they were in and the consequences.

"Me either Troy, I have no idea what to do anymore, my parents will freak and the school will gossip forever, I just can't handle all this"

She broke down again, unable to stay calm and composed any longer and Troy once again scooped her up in his arms as he realised the harsh reality that was facing them both and how it was his girlfriend who was going to struggle the most.

"Baby it's going to be okay, we will work it all out"

"How do you know that Troy, how could you possibly know that it's going to be okay? I'm pregnant for goodness sake, how is that okay?" She snapped.

"Gabriella I'm trying to help here, I'm not patronising you, this is hard for me too you know, we're both in this together and I'm sure it will all work out the way it's supposed to in the end is all I'm trying to say" He retorted with an bitter edge to his voice.

"You're sure? Is that all you have? Well I need more than sure Troy, my life is screwed from this point on and alls you have to say is you're sure it will work out fine" She shouted as she took her anger out on him.

"Yes that's all I have because I can't predict the damn future Ella." He sighed, calming himself before continuing "Look arguing is not going to help anything, I'm sorry okay? I'm just trying to stay positive" He said as he looked pleadingly at the love of his life.

Silently agreeing she snuggled back into her boyfriend before speaking."H-how are w-we going to t-tell our parents" she sobbed desperately as she clung onto her boyfriends shirt, soaking him with her tears.

"We'll do it together Ella, it's going to be fine" he soothed, trying to convince him just as much as he was his girl.

The pair stayed in one another's embrace for more than an hour, both wondering how on earth this could happen to them and how on earth their parents would react. Just as they thought about this the front door could suddenly be heard opening and both their parent's voices echoed throughout the house, returning from their evening meal out together.

Realising it was now or never the pair headed downstairs hand in hand to drop the bombshell that would change their parent's perception on them forever.

* * *

**Chapter Three of Harsh Realities sneak preview:**

"_Mom, Dad, Anna, Robert, we have something we need to tell you guys" Troy started as their parents looked at them curiously._

"_YOU'RE WHAT" Was the shrill reply that echoed around the large room._

"_No, this is not happening, not to my baby" Was Anna Montez's reply as she looked from her daughters face to her toned stomach._

"_Troy, they hate us" She said before she ran out of the room.  
_

_

* * *

_

**I own nothing but the storyline. All rights go to rightful owners.**

**Don't forget to read my other stories and review. AnythingButOrdinaryGirl x**


	3. Reactions and Consequences

**Hey Guys, thanks for the few of you who have reviewed this story so far - it means a lot to me and this chapter is for you guys so I hope you enjoy it. If any of you have ideas for the story please don't hesitate to suggest them and if I like them I will put them in the story for you :) Please review and check out my other stories as well. AnythingButOrdinaryGirl x**

**

* * *

**

**Harsh Realities**

**_Previously on Harsh Realities: _**

**_Realising it was now or never the pair headed downstairs hand in hand to drop the bombshell that would change their parent's perception on them forever._**

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter Three – Reactions and Consequences**

The pair walked into the living room where their parents had just sat down and braced themselves for what was about to come. They clung to one another's sides as they approached their parents, terrified of the reactions they would receive.

Troy, sensing his girlfriends panic, started the conversation first. "Um, hey guys, could we talk to you about something please?" He spluttered out as he observed the curious faces of the adults in the room as they gazed upon the two teens that looked nervous.

"Well of course son, have a seat and tell us what's on your mind" His mother replied, with nods of agreement from the other adults surrounding her.

"Mom, Dad, Lucy, Jack, we have something important we need to tell you" Gabriella spoke this time, her voice just above a whisper and wavering with every word.

"Honey what on earth is the matter; you two look like you have seen a ghost" Anna, the brunette's mother observed.

"I know they do, don't they, maybe they have and this ghost can tell me what happened to my favourite socks that suddenly disappeared" Robert, Gabriella's father now chimed in, trying to lighten the mood which appeared to be turning more sombre by the second.

"Oh Robert, do shut up for a second and let the kids tell us what they needed for goodness sakes, those socks are not important right now"

"Sorry, sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood around here" He mumbled to himself more than anyone.

The teens, who were looking at their parents as they bantered between themselves grew more nervous before Troy; suddenly getting a surge of confidence, cleared his throat and proceeded to start the process of telling their trusting parents the mess they had gotten themselves into.

"Okay, there's not easy way for us to tell you this and I'm not sure how you'll take it but it has to be done and we're just going to tell you quickly" He stated as he gave his girlfriends hand a squeeze.

Gabriella exchanged looks with Troy before dipping her down and looking at their intertwined hands. "The thing is I – I – I'm, uh, I'm pregnant"

As the words came out she broke down into sobs as her boyfriends arm snaked around her waist and pulled her close into his chest, comforting her through this difficult time. Meanwhile the words that had just been spoken hung in the air between the teens and their parent's and the room fell so completely silent, a pin could be heard dropping.

Suddenly Lucy Bolton could be heard whispering "C-could you j-just repeat that please"

"She's pregnant mom and we didn't mean it to happen" He explained as he saw the look of shock on his mother's face.

"YOU'RE WHAT" Was the sudden shrill reply that echoed throughout the room, disturbing the silence that had been only five minutes ago as Robert Montez finally realised that this was no joke and they were serious.

"Daddy please, I'm sorry" Was all that the young girl managed to say as she took in her father's anger.

"SORRY, is that all you have is SORRY?" He yelled, clearly upset at his only child's predicament before pacing around the room, trying to figure out where he had gone wrong with his precious daughter. Daddy's little princess was no longer so innocent and it was like a stab through the heart as he absorbed the information he had received.

"No, this is not happening, not to my baby" Was Anna Montez's reply as she looked from her daughters face to her toned stomach.

"Troy how you could let something like this happen, you're seventeen years old for crying out loud. Seventeen – you two had your whole future ahead of you and now well now look what's happened" Jack Bolton lectured, unable to believe his son had thrown his life away.

Gabriella's sobs increased as the parents continued to rant at them and lecture them on what they had done. She looked around the room to see the women shaking their heads in disbelief while the men paced the floor, angry and thinking about what to do.

"Troy they hate us" She said between sobs. "They're never going to forgive us"

"Baby it's okay we have each other and they will come around eventually, they have too" He replied, trying to reassure himself as well as the girl sat next to him.

"No Troy that's it, it won't be okay. They hate us and it's our own fault" She said as she ran out the house, unable to be in the presence of their parent's any longer.

He couldn't react quickly enough and before he knew it she had ran out the front door to goodness knows where and his blood boiled at the inconsiderateness of both sets of parents. The supposed adults in the room had driven a vulnerable young girl out the house with their yelling and arguing, unable to have a rational conversation. Of course he could understand their reactions and their reasoning but they had to understand that what's done is done and they can't undo the past by fighting about the situation.

"You guys should stop and listen to yourselves, your yelling and arguing at us like it's going to change everything – well newsflash – it isn't and now you drove Ella away" He shouted before running out the house to try and find the love of his life before the temperature outside dropped further, leaving her even more vulnerable.

He ran for what seemed liked forever, checking everywhere he could think of for Gabriella before returning back to the house and hoping she had decided to go back there.

"Is she here?" Were the first words out his mouth as he walked into the living room where the adults where now sitting with worried looks gracing their face.

"No, I thought you went to get her? Oh dear lord, please don't tell me she's come to harm" Was the panicked reply from Robert as he realised he may have just caused his daughter to runaway and become vulnerable to harm.

"She's nowhere to be found, I tried everywhere and she won't answer my calls" The blue eyed boy stated as he paced the floor, worried about what might have happened to his girlfriend.

"Baby, think about the places you guys go to, secret places or hideouts, she has to be somewhere" Lucy encouraged her son while comforting Anna Montez, terrified for the girl who had become like her daughter.

Pacing the floor Troy desperately tried to think of somewhere she would go that perhaps no one else knew of when suddenly it came to him.

"I gotta go" Was all that was said as he ran at the speed of lightning out the house and into his car, praying that his girlfriend would be in the one place he had not looked and the one place that had become their own private hideout in recent years.

As he pressed his foot to the gas pedal his wind whirred, thinking about a thousand things but hoping that the one person he loved more than anything else was okay. That the one person he could see himself spending the rest of his life with was indeed safe in their secret place and no harm had come to her or their child. He prayed to God that everything would turn out right as he watched the sky turn a dark shade of grey, predicting a storm was on its way.

* * *

**As always I own nothing except the storyline. Please Review, thanks :)**


	4. Vulnerable

Hey guys - Firstly I am going to apologise for the late upload but don't expect super fast uploads because I have a ton of essays to write and it's important I get them done. I do try and upload whenever and I _wont_ leave it for months on end - it may just be a couple weeks at a time until new uploads. Thanks to those who subscribed to story alert or author alert - it means alot. I have a request for everyone reading this -** PLEASE REVIEW** - I don't know what people think unless you tell me and I am always open to story suggestions too. Anyway Happy Easter to one and all, enjoy the weekend and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Harsh Realities**

* * *

**_Previously:_**

**_As he pressed his foot to the gas pedal his wind whirred, thinking about a thousand things but hoping that the one person he loved more than anything else was okay. That the one person he could see himself spending the rest of his life with was indeed safe in their secret place and no harm had come to her or their child. He prayed to God that everything would turn out right as he watched the sky turn a dark shade of grey, predicting a storm was on its way. _**

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Four – Vulnerable **

The thunder suddenly boomed in the sky and a strike of lightning lit up the darkened sky as he pushed his foot down harder on the gas. It was just typical that it would storm when his girlfriend who was afraid of storms was alone and upset and he felt his anger coming to the service again as he thought about how their parents had caused all this.

Concentrating was proving difficult with the amount of rain pouring from the sky at that moment but through another flash of lightning he was able to see the building he had been desperately trying to reach in the hopes Gabriella was hiding out there. He pulled into the high school parking lot and ran through the deserted school; taking stairs two a time before reaching the set out of stairs he hoped lead him to the distressed beauty. He made his way up the stairs only to hear another crack of thunder echo around him.

"Gabriella, Ella, are you here?" He shouted over the storm that was taking hold of the town.

He reached the top of the stairs and looked around, he had to find her quickly – it was wet and cold and those were no circumstances to be in when you were pregnant.

"Elle, please just make a sound or something so I know your here" He tried once again.

In between claps of thunder he heard a noise to the right of him and he thought about how it sounded like a whimper – of someone crying and prayed that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him and it was Gabriella. He walked in that direction, hearing more muffled sounds that sounded like sobs and suddenly spotted her – the love of his life – crouched in a corner, wet, cold and terrified. She looked so vulnerable and needy like a small child left alone as he ran to her side and cradled her in his arms, never wanting to let go of her again.

"Oh baby, we were so worried about you, are you okay?" He asked as he pulled the teen onto his lap as rested against the wall behind him.

"I-I'm so s-scared Troy" She stuttered out between terrified sobs.

"Baby it's okay I'm here now, I'm not leaving you. But we have to get you home before you get ill" He soothed as he rubbed her back.

"I-I don't w-want to go h-home, t-they don't want me now I'm p-pregnant" She managed to say as she broke down once again.

"Oh Ella, of course they want you and this baby" He said as he placed his hand on her stomach before continuing "They were just so shocked Ella, It's no excuse for the things they said but they were so worried about you when you ran out"

"B-but they d-don't want the b-baby Troy, I w-won't give i-it up"

"They wouldn't dare make you get rid of it Ella, it's our choice and they know how they treated you was wrong – I shouted at them before I left and told them what I thought and I think they got the point" He said as he attempted to calm his girlfriend down.

"But..." She attempted once again to verbalise her reasons for not wanting to go home.

"Baby we have to go home sometime, they will have realised by now that they have to accept our situation and if they don't then it will be just us two and we'll make it work Ella, I swear we will. Right now though we have to get you home and dry you off, this isn't good for you or the baby" He pleaded

"Okay, but I want you to be by my side all the time" She whispered, scared of facing their parents and in particular her father once again.

"I promise with all my heart Ella" Troy said sincerely and with all the emotion he had.

After this they proceeded to make their way downstairs and into Troy's car where he put the heating on high and drove them home carefully in the storm that was still waging outside. Before long they pulled up into the Montez's driveway and the front door flew open.

"My dear Gabriella, where have you been? I've been so worried my dear child, we're so sorry, I'm so glad you're safe" Anna Montez said as she wrapped her daughter in a tight hug.

"I'm fine Mom, just shaken up" Came the reply from the brunette as they made their way inside.

After changing and drying off it was time to face the music once again and hopefully help her family understand that they hadn't planned this but they would not give their child up – it was going to be a small human being who needed the love and care of its parents and that's what they intended to give it.

"Um hi" She said as she sat down next to Troy on the sofa, grabbing his hand as he pulled her closer to him.

"Oh my little princess, you look so shaken up, so vulnerable. Why didn't I see this before? I'm so sorry angel, but you've always been my only child and daddy's little girl and I never envisioned your future to end up like this" Robert stated as he looked at his daughter who at that moment looked like the small dependent child he had always known.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen but we can't change the past and I won't give up this child – with or without your support me and Troy will manage" She said, mustering as much strength up as possible while squeezing her boyfriend and hero's hand.

"She's right Robert, we can't change the past. What's done is done now and either we move on and welcome our first grandchild or drive them away and never see any of them again. I love my son more than anything and I never envisioned his future to be like this either but sometimes fate works in mysterious ways and one day we will be thankful for this even if we aren't now" Jack said, as he looked from Troy to Gabriella and back to Robert.

"Honey Jack is right, this isn't the best time for a grandchild in any of our eyes but the baby will be born in the summer which means it won't interrupt college and we can help them out with things." Anna replied

"I agree, I'm disappointed with the children too but accidents happen and I don't want to drive them away – I love them far too much to ever live without them" Lucille said as eyed the teens who were holding hands and sitting closely on the sofa, anticipating what would be said next.

"You're right, I know that – I knew it when you ran out the door Gabriella, I never meant to be so hard on you but your my baby girl – you have to let me adjust to this. I would never not support you and if keeping this baby is what you want then I welcome my first grandchild with open arms but I want you guys to promise me you will go to college still – we can work around it somehow" Robert said as he sat down next to Anna and looked at his daughter.

"We would never give up college, it's in both of our plans even with the baby, we can get our own apartment close to campus or something and there is always day care" Troy replied wisely, stunning the people in the room as they realise about how much he had thought about this.

"Y-you mean you've thought about these things?" Gabriella finally spoke, emotion evident in her voice as she realised her loving boyfriend was going nowhere and had even thought about the future.

"Of course I do baby. I want us to have this baby and be educated too, but for now I just want to concentrate on looking after you and this little one" He said as he gently rubbed her stomach where the tiny embryo was growing.

"Son I'm more than proud of you right now – you're taking this situation on like an adult and that proves to me that we have every right to support you" Jack said sincerely as he looked in awe at his son.

"Well that's settled then. You two have proved you have thought about the future and I believe that you two are more than responsible to raise this child but just remember it's not going to be easy – even with us around there's tough times ahead. I love you princess and I'll support you through whatever you need but it's time for me to realise you're not a baby anymore and you're growing up" Robert asserted as emotion crept into his voice at the thought of his baby being all grown up.

"Thank you daddy, I'll make you proud, _We'll _make you all proud." The petite girl cried as she stood up and hugged her father who gripped her tightly.

Troy looked on at the scene in front of him and smiled slightly watching his girlfriend and her father, hoping he too one day would have the opportunity to have a little princess to care for and overprotect. The night continued with discussions about the pregnancy and advice and guidance from the two older women who were daring to be more excited about the prospect of having a grandchild to spoil rotten. The two teens thanked God that everything was settled with their parents but their thoughts soon turned to their friends. They would have to tell their friends on Monday at school, they would need to be informed of the situation – not only because they would notice a change in Gabriella in coming months but because they were the best of friends who told each other everything. Suddenly the pair were scared all over again; they didn't know how their friends would react to the news that they would be expecting a baby. When the whole school found out at least they could shrug disapproval off as they meant nothing to them but their friends were their life and they so desperately wanted their support and help through the coming months and eventually the coming years, were they would want them as Aunts and Uncles to their child. They were terrified of disapproval, judgement, harshness but most of all they were afraid that the coming Monday would hold rejection from their friends.

* * *

**I own the storyline only - all rights to rightful owners. REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	5. Friends

Okay guys I'm back with a new chapter. I apologise for not uploading in over a month but I had a ton of work to do and all my deadlines were april/may but now thats out the way I can concentrate on my stories again. I hope you enjoy the chapter and** please review**...I'd be eternally greatful for some more reviews and I'm always open to new ideas. Thanks for reading :) AnythingButOrdinaryGirl x

**

* * *

**

**Harsh Realities  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Previously:_**

**_When the whole school found out at least they could shrug disapproval off as they meant nothing to them but their friends were their life and they so desperately wanted their support and help through the coming months and eventually the coming years, were they would want them as Aunts and Uncles to their child. They were terrified of disapproval, judgement, harshness but most of all they were afraid that the coming Monday would hold rejection from their friends.

* * *

_**

**Chapter Five – Friends**

Monday morning had arrived once again in New Mexico as the sun shone brightly in the early morning sky. Gabriella was standing in front of the mirror looking at her slender figure which held no trace of the changes happening inside of her – it held no trace of her pregnancy. It was funny she thought, so much was happening inside her right now – a baby was starting to grow and develop yet no one would be able to tell. She gently pressed her small hands to her stomach where her baby was currently positioned and smiled slightly, she and Troy's little miracle would be well cared for and she already loved him/her more than she could have ever thought. The family were adjusting to the news too now and although they would have been happier if they had waited several years, there was nothing that could be done to change what had happened and they chose to be excited about the prospect of a grandchild. Gabriella's mind turned to school and knew that sooner or later people were going to find out and she didn't want to imagine what they would say about her or think about her at least. She frowned at this thought and her heart raced as she remembered that today they would tell their friends.

As Troy made his way over to his girlfriend's house he thought about what today would hold for the pair and how they would tell their friends. They had a great group friends and he was pretty sure they would support them in any way they could but still there was a niggling doubt that they would be disappointed with them or shun them. Still all that mattered right now was Gabriella and their baby and keeping them safe for now and forever.

Arriving at the Montez household he let himself in as usual. "Ella, I'm here. You ready to go yet?" He shouted out.

Smiling at her boyfriend's voice she grabbed her school bag before replying "Yeah I'm ready, I'll be down in a second"

Realising she was upstairs and hearing footsteps descending the steps he made his way to the bottom of the wooden stairs to wait for the beautiful Latina.

Greeting one another with a sweet kiss the pair smiled broadly at each other before locking hands and making their way out to the car. The drive to school started off quietly as the pair were lost in their own thoughts but seeing the worried look on the love of his young life's face, Troy broke silence.

"Baby you know it's going to be okay today right?" He queried with a worried tone.

She sighed "I don't know Troy. We have good friends but what if they can't accept our situation? What if they don't want to be friends anymore?"

Troy watched his girlfriend as she fought with her emotions; she looked so vulnerable and young at that moment, like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. Neither of them should have to feel like this, if their friends didn't accept them then they weren't really their friends he concluded as he thought about the situation. The same thing could have happened to anyone.

"Ella it's all going to work out fine in the end; the guys will accept it or they're not really our friends" Troy spoke softly as he grabbed his girlfriends hand and stroked it softly.

Gabriella simply nodded and turned her attention back to the passing scenery as they continued their drive to school. Troy was right and she knew it but still it would hurt if her friends didn't support them because they were so close. Their friend's parents were already informed of the situation thanks to their own parents but they had left it up to them to tell their friends.

Arriving at school the duo walked hand in hand across the parking lot and towards the red doors of East High which had never looked more frightening than they did right now. Inside there, behind them red doors their friends were waiting for them by their lockers and the future of their friendship was about to be determined. Gabriella felt faint and stopped abruptly as the doors loomed closer into view.

Troy was concerned, Gabriella didn't look too good. "Ella, what's wrong?" His voice was laced with panic as he looked at his girlfriend's face which had turned as white as a sheet.

"I can't do it Troy; I can't go in there and tell them. They're going to hate me" Her voice trembled slightly as she took a deep breath trying to compose the swell of emotions battling inside her young body.

"Ella we have to tell them they need to know before everyone finds out. We're in this together and no matter what happens - you still have me; I'm never going to leave you Ella, never"

Taking another deep breath Gabriella nodded mutely and they resumed their journey into the school their hands entwined tightly as they sought support and comfort from each other. Their friends came in to view quickly; they were in the quiet hallway laughing and joking about something or other and completely oblivious to their friends troubles.

"Oh here come the lovebirds as loved up as ever" A bushy haired Chad said jokingly with a roll of the eyes.

The group of friends laughed lightly as they greeted their friends and favourite couple.

"Um hey guys" Gabriella offered hesitantly.

"Hey guys" Troy said as he looked at his friends nervously.

Sharpay watched the pair closely and knew something was going on instantly. "Okay guys what's up? You look kind of shifty and Troy looks nervous"

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and nodded their heads slightly, silently agreeing it was time to tell them.

"We need to tell you guys something but can we go somewhere a little quieter?"

The friends looked on confused and puzzled as to what was going on but silently followed Troy and Gabriella to the rooftop garden which was usually restricted to use by Gabriella and Troy. Approaching the lone bench, Troy and Gabriella sat down and looked up at their awaiting friends who were standing expectantly in front of them, all of them curious to know what was so bad that they were using the secret garden.

Troy started. "We have something we need to tell you guys. You have to understand that we're telling you not only because we have to but because you're our best friends and we trust you" His words came out slowly and carefully as he held on to Gabriella's hand tightly.

"Now I'm worried. What's going on?" Taylor was the first to speak since entering the rooftop and the others nodded slightly agreeing that they too were becoming worried.

"You have to understand this isn't easy for us..." Troy started but was cut off.

"Dude just tell us what's going on already" Chad interrupted ever the blunt one.

"I'm pregnant" Gabriella blurted out suddenly shocking not only their friends but herself and Troy.

As the words spoken reached their friends ears, time froze and mouths dropped open in shock. Gabriella clung onto Troy as she watched the confusion turn to shock on their friend's faces and she prayed that they wouldn't hate her.

"I, um – what?" Sharpay tried to speak.

"You're pregnant? When, how, I mean – what?" Taylor chipped in as the words registered in her mind.

"This is a shock I know, believe me everyone was shocked including ourselves but we need you to understand that although this wasn't planned, it's happening and we've grown to be happy about it" Troy spoke with confidence.

"Wow. I'm definitely shocked but if you're happy about it then I'll support you all the way" Was the reply from Sharpay as she moved to hug Gabriella.

A surge of agreements could be heard by both Taylor and Zeke too as they too moved to congratulate and hug the couple who were feeling slightly relieved. Chad looked on and frowned.

"Dude you didn't even tell your best friend about this before now?" Chad shook his head slightly "You knocked up my little sister and you act as though we should all be happy for you!"

Chad stormed off as he thought about what was happening – how dare they just assume they should all support them. He couldn't actually believe that Troy had been so careless as to end up getting the girl he had thought of as his little sister for so long, pregnant. Then he had left it to tell him until the whole group were together – he hadn't even told him when he found out like best friends were supposed to. To say he was infuriated was putting it lightly as he stormed to the gym and launched the orange ball into the net.

Back on the rooftop the friends were standing shocked at Chad's actions and were staring after him bewildered.

Taylor sighed. "I'll go and talk to him, I think this is hard for him" The dark skinned girl said as she threw a sympathetic smile at Troy and Gabriella.

Gabriella sobbed "I knew this wouldn't end well. He hates us, he hates me"

"No he doesn't Ella, it's me he's mad at not you. He could never hate you, how could he? He loves you like a sister" Troy insisted as he scooped his girlfriend into his arms.

"Chad will come around, you'll see" Zeke offered, always the man with words of wisdom and reason.

Chad threw the ball at the net again with force as he released his anger and Taylor winced slightly at the force in which the ball hit the rim of the net before bouncing off and hitting the hard polished floor.

"Chad, you want to talk about what just happened?" Taylor offered as she picked up the orange ball and threw it back to him.

"Talk about what? How my best knocked up my little sister? Because there's not much to say"

"Chad snap out of it will you. You have no idea how they must be feeling right now – they just found out they're having a baby" She snapped as she listened to his selfishness.

"What about me, huh? I'm supposed to be his best friend and her brother. They didn't even tell me when they found out" He shouted now as his anger rose.

"Enough is enough Chad. I understand Troy is your best friend and Gabriella is like your sister but do you not think they had other things to think about before telling you? They had to tell their parents and figure out what they wanted to do. Their lives don't revolve around you Chad and I know your upset that Troy got Gabriella pregnant but it takes two, it's not just Troy's fault" Taylor said simply before she turned around and headed to class at the sound of the bell.

Chad sighed before throwing the ball into the net one more time and heading to homeroom. He thought about Taylor's words over and over as the morning passed by slowly and concluded that he had acted childish and stupid. Taylor had been right – their friends lives didn't revolve around him and they were about to have a baby – he should be supporting them but he was shocked.

Lunch time finally arrived and for once in his life Chad wasn't hungry; Troy had ignored him in their last two lessons together and it was killing him. He needed to apologise to both him and Gabriella before they hated him completely. Seeing Troy ahead with Gabriella he knew this was his chance and caught them up.

"Can I help you Chad?" Troy said coldly as he looked at his friend.

Chad cringed slightly at the coldness of his friends words. "Look I wanted to apologise for earlier. I'm sorry, really I am. I was so shocked and I guess this was just the one time that I wasn't one of the first to know about something and it was hard you know? I hated that you had got my little sister knocked up too but I realise now that it takes two and that these things can happen to any of us"

Gabriella smiled slightly as she heard the genuineness in Chad's voice and she stepped towards him, placing her hand on his arm. "Chad I'm happy you like to protect me like an older brother but I'm not a little girl anymore and I make my own decisions. I and Troy never meant for this to happen but it did and we needed time for ourselves before we told anyone" She explained quietly as she locked her brown orbs with his.

Chad nodded before turning to Troy "I'm sorry man, really I am. I didn't mean to be so harsh on you two and I'll support you whatever happens if you still want me around" He explained as he looked hopeful at his best friend.

Troy smiled "Of course I still want you around man, our baby needs his uncle Chad after all" He stated as he pulled his best friend in for a man hug.

Gabriella looked on and smiled at the best friends and sighed in relief that her friends had all understood about her and Troy's situation. Knowing she had her friends to get her through the next few months along with Troy and their families was more than enough to reassure her everything would be okay. However for that brief moment the teen forgot that the school would find out about it sooner or later and not everyone would as understanding as she had found her friends to be.

* * *

**I own the storyline only - all rights to rightful owners. REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	6. First Scan

**Hello wonderful people :) If you're one of those people who have this story on alert then I owe you all a huge apology! It hasnt been updated in a very long time and I do have reasons. I was away all summer and then I had to come and get a job in order to be responsible adult (Which sucks!)**. **Then I completely lost were I was in the story and ran out of inspiration. I know these all sound like silly excuses and I do apologise profusely. I will get this back on track from now on and I hope you all enjoy this chapter very much! Any ideas are always welcome rememeber and you will get the credit if I use them!

* * *

**

**Harsh Realities**

_Previously:_

_Gabriella looked on and smiled at the best friends and sighed in relief that her friends had all understood about her and Troy's situation. Knowing she had her friends to get her through the next few months along with Troy and their families was more than enough to reassure her everything would be okay. However for that brief moment the teen forgot that the school would find out about it sooner or later and not everyone would be as understanding as she had found her friends to be.

* * *

_

**Chapter 6 – First Scan**

The Montez household was full of the usual chatter and noises that would be found on a weekday as Gabriella made her way downstairs and into the kitchen to greet her parents. Several weeks had passed since the news had been broke about the pregnancy and so far things were going well; both families were being supportive albeit a little over bearing while their friends were also supportive and a little excited too.

"Good morning honey" Anna greeted her daughter as she took a seat.

"Morning Mom, morning Dad"

Robert poked his head over the top of his paper "Good morning Gabby"

"Are you ready for today sweetheart?" Anna asked her daughter with a hint of excitement in her voice.

Gabriella thought for a second before realising today was her first ultrasound at the hospital; her first chance to sneak a peek at how her baby was doing. Of course being only a couple of months along in her pregnancy would not allow her to see a great deal but she was happy to finally picture what was happening inside of her.

"Yeah, I'm ready mom. I'm kind of nervous though" Her voice was distant and thoughtful as she stared into her cereal bowl.

Anna smiled at her daughter, knowing exactly how it felt before your very first scan. "It'll be fine sweetie, don't worry. I remember going to my first scan with you and I was so nervous but as soon as I seen that tiny little image of you, I was overjoyed and nothing else mattered anymore" Tears almost sprang to her eyes as she thought of that time in the past and how her daughter had grown up so quickly. "Do you remember that Robert?"

"I sure do my dear. It was a special day for us all I think" Robert agreed as he studied the paper in front of him.

Observing the wistful look in her mother's eyes and the water gathering, Gabriella leaned over and touched her mother's hand lightly "Well now you get to see your first grandchild in the same way"

Anna nodded in agreement and grinned at the thought of her first grandchild, of course it had been unplanned and rather soon but she had moved on from that, now she was just happy at the thought of having her first grandchild. "We have to speak to Principal Matsui today too, my angel. We can't get you and Troy out of school at lunch time with a silly excuse and he's going to have to find out eventually"

Gabriella sighed and rubbed her temples; telling her school principal was not something she was looking forward too. She'd always had a reputation since starting the school – a reputation of being the good girl, yet now she had to inform him that she was with child and every assumption he'd made of her would be shattered. "Fine but don't expect me to be happy about telling him"

Anna rolled her eyes at the teen in front of her before gathering her stuff for work; murmuring a 'goodbye' and 'I'll pick you up later' before she left.

"You know baby, I wish I could be at that scan with you today to show my support, you know that right?" Robert suddenly announced, interjecting his daughters thoughts.

"Yeah daddy, I know but its okay I have mom and Lucille and Troy too" Their eyes met for a brief moment to express the sincerity of their statements before Gabriella hopped of her stool and kissed her father on the cheek. "I have to go daddy but I'll see you tonight"

Robert studied his only child for a second and smiled; he was proud of her. Most parents would be ashamed of their daughter if she was pregnant but he knew Gabriella was a good girl who had gotten caught out and he knew she was sensible enough to know the reality of her situation and be able to handle it. Yes, he was proud. "See you later baby girl"

Gabriella left the house as Troy's car pulled up and after greetings were made, the pair headed off to school to face another day. Gabriella could only think of how she would cherish these last few weeks of no one knowing about their situation because after that, school would not be so easy.

"Morning lovebirds, how's it going today?" Chad always knew how to make anyone smile with his cheerful and bouncy nature. His friends figured this came from his large intake of sugar on a daily basis.

Troy patted his friend on the back in greeting "It's going okay man, it's going okay"

"Hey guys" Gabriella greeted the rest of the group.

"Morning Gabs" The others replied in unison.

"So guys, isn't today the important day that you get to see what you created?" Sharpay asked, trying to be subtle with her words so as not to give any passing students an idea of Gabriella and Troy's situation.

Gabriella looked around her, ensuring no one was around "Yeah it is. We have to leave during lunch to go and see it"

Troy smiled at the thought of seeing their miracle before turning serious "Yeah and we have to tell Principal Matsui with our moms about the whole situation"

The faces of their friends held understanding and sympathy as they listened to their two best friends; they knew how hard it would be for them to discuss this with the school Principal so soon.

"Well I'm sure it will all be fine, its better he knows now before everyone else finds out" Zeke was always the one to come out with enlightening words and reassurance in times of need; he had a knack for understanding and endless compassion.

Murmurs of agreement were heard all around from the friends as they made their way to homeroom, each wildcat knowing that although things around school would soon change, they had each other's back no matter what.

Lunchtime rolled around at an agonisingly slow pace for Troy and Gabriella that day and this was both a blessing and a curse. Both were eager to attend the scan of their child but both didn't want to have to explain the awkward situation to their school principal. They knew, however, that it had to be done as they sat with their mothers inside his office.

"Hello Mrs Bolton, Mrs Montez. What can I do for you today?" Mr Matsui asked, genuinely surprised to see either parent at the school.

Anna looked at Lucille before looking at the children and then the principal "Well Mr Matsui, we kind of have a situation that I feel you should know about"

"Yes, it's a difficult situation but one that both our families have come to terms with and are now understanding and happy about" Lucille added.

Mr Matsui looked between the parents "Of course, I understand that fully. Now what is this situation, if you don't mind me asking?"

At that moment Lucille Bolton nudged her sons arm and gave him a look suggesting he be the one to explain the situation. Troy looked at Gabriella before grabbing her hand and turning his attention back to the principal. "Well sir, I guess there isn't any easy way to put this or sugar coat it, so I'm going to be blunt. Gabriella is pregnant with my child"

Gabriella felt her heart speed up and her mouth turn dry as she anticipated the reaction from the man in front of her; somehow his reaction was just as important as her families had been. The seconds it took for Mr Matsui to reply slowed down and almost felt like hours to Gabriella.

Mr Matsui cleared his throat before addressing the teens "Troy, Gabriella, I'm happy that you told me about this situation, I'm sure that it wasn't easy. May I ask how far along you are Miss Montez?"

"Um around two months I believe, sir"

"Uhuh, yes, okay. Well you're very early into your pregnancy which means you can probably hide it from the student body a while longer but you do understand that they could find out at any time?"

Gabriella frowned and cast her eyes toward the floor "Yes, sir, I'm very aware of the situation"

"Both our children are very sensible and intelligent; they both understand the situation clearly and have our full support. However, when such a time comes that the students find out this information I'd like to know that we have your full support" Anna expressed in full support of both children.

"You can be sure that at East High we provide the best support for our students and I will see that we provide all the support your children will need during the rest of their time here. I believe that they know what is best for them and they are indeed among my best and most sensible students and I will therefore respect any wishes they have"

Lucille smiled in satisfaction "Thank you very much"

With that the families shook hands with the principal before leaving the office and heading out of the building toward the car park.

"I think that went well, don't you?" Lucille asked her friend and their children.

"Yes, definitely" Anna replied, nodding her head and smiling at how well it had actually gone.

Troy and Gabriella simply murmured their agreements, wishing to forget the awkward conversation and head to the hospital to have their first scan.

"I can' wait to see our baby" Troy grinned as he placed his arm around Gabriella's shoulders, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head.

"Me either, it's going to make it seem more real, you know?"

Troy nodded "Yeah, I know"

The prenatal unit of the hospital was busy; it was busy with expectant mothers and often their partners who were all eager and excited to see the scan of their child. This made Gabriella nervous – what would these people think of a 17 year old school girl being pregnant? She felt self conscious and out of place as she waited for her name to be called.

"Gabriella Elisabeth Montez?" A lady called into the waiting room

The family stood up and followed the woman into a white room were the scan would be held. "If you could just lie over there on the ultrasound bed Gabriella, Doctor Collins will be with you in just a moment"

Gabriella obliged and lay down on the bed type object across the other side of the room while Troy stood beside her, holding her hand. Their parents stood off to the other side of Gabriella also.

"Ah, hello, Gabriella, it's nice to meet you. I'm Doctor Collins and I'll be dealing with you throughout your pregnancy" The woman was tall with blonde curly hair and had a kind look to her as she addressed Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled, relieved to not feel judged "Hi, um this is my boyfriend and the father, Troy and these are our mothers – Anna and Lucille" She pointed to each one of them as she spoke.

"Well it's certainly lovely to meet you all. Now I'm going to ask you just a few questions before I do a quick examination, if that's okay?"

"Sure" Gabriella agreed.

The woman smiled reassuringly to help alleviate the nervousness of the teens; she was well aware of their situation and had seen it many times before. "So how have you been feeling? Have you had any sickness or nausea?

"Yeah a little throughout the morning but nothing too big"

"Uhuh that's great. Have you had any pain or bleeding at all?"

Gabriella shook her head in disagreement "None at all"

"That's great. Do either of you have a family history of any medical conditions such as, low blood pressure, diabetes and so on?"

Gabriella looked at both mother's for confirmation before turning back to the Doctor "None at all"

"That's great; it'll make things a little easier. Now you estimate your around two months, correct?

"Yes, that's when we dated it back too"

"Well that's that part over with. I'm just going to do a quick examination of you Gabriella so I need you to put this gown on for me and place your legs in these stirrups either side of the bed. You may want your family to wait outside for this"

Troy looked at his girlfriend "Do you want us to wait outside Ella?"

Gabriella shook her head "No, not you" She turned her attention to their parents "Would you guys mind if you waited outside for this, it would feel weird if you were in here"

"Of course not dear, we'll be right back in when you're done" Anna replied as she kissed her daughter on the head and retreated outside the room.

Gabriella had never felt more uncomfortable or awkward as she lay there being examined by her doctor. Of course she had seen this all before but it was still slightly weird to have a stranger examining places you just about let your boyfriend see. She held on to Troy's hand firmly throughout the examination in embarrassment and nervousness. The beautiful brunette was just a little nervous in case the Doctor found any problems with the pregnancy.

"Well Gabriella it looks like everything is fine so far; everything is looking perfectly normal and as it should be. I'll just let your parents back in and we can do the scan"

Troy let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding as he turned to smile at his girlfriend "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I just can't wait to see our baby on that screen"

"Me either baby, me either" He kissed her gently on the lips before turning his attention back to the Doctor.

"I'm just going to rub some gel on you Gabriella, it might feel a little cold at first"

Gabriella nodded her head in understanding and shivered slightly at the feel of the cold gel before relaxing when the probe was passed over here belly to create a scan of her baby.

The scan image appeared on the screen after a few seconds to reveal a small figure nestled in a womb.

"Well as you can see on the screen, this is your baby and everything appears to be going well" The doctor stated as she pointed to the image. "You have the head just here on the right of the screen and the legs over here to your left"

Gabriella's eyes filled with tears as she sat up to closer inspect the image that was of her and Troy's child; she couldn't believe how tiny he or she was. "Troy, that's our baby"

"I know Ells, look at how little it is" The crystal irises that belonged to Troy Bolton were also filling with tears as he stared at his baby on the screen.

"Oh my word, look how little he or she is! I can't actually believe this our first Grandchild" The tears flowed down Anna's face as she held onto her daughter's hand.

Lucille too was overwhelmed by the sight "This is incredible, that's my grandchild in their"

Troy leant down and kissed his girlfriend sweetly on the lips "I'm so happy Ella, thank you so much. I know we're only young but I'm going to take good care of you and our little one. I love you so much" The emotion and sincerity in the young man's voice was evident as he whispered the words into his girlfriend's ear.

"Well everything appears to be going wonderful so far in your pregnancy but I would suggest you start taking some pregnancy vitamins, you can speak to a pharmacist about the best ones to take. These will help keep you both healthy" The doctor smiled as she gestured to both Gabriella and the foetus on the screen "Would you like a DVD and pictures of the scan?"

Troy looked at the Doctor and grinned widely "Yes, we'd like 3 photos and a DVD please"

After collecting their DVD and photos of the scan, Gabriella redressed and the family headed home to share the joy with Troy and Gabriella's fathers. Both teens were on cloud nine as they thought about their little bundle of joy and how everything was progressing well.

The atmosphere was happy and light as the teens and their mothers entered the Montez household that afternoon to greet the men who would be no doubt anticipating their arrival home from the hospital.

"Hello you two" Anna greeted as she sat down on the sofa.

"So you're finally home then? How did it go?" Robert asked as he observed the people in front of him.

"Yeah, is everything okay?" Jack Bolton added as he waited anxiously for the teens to share the news.

Gabriella laughed at the men's anxiousness and eagerness "Everything went fine. The doctor said that everything is good with the baby so far"

Troy snaked his arms around her waist before continuing "Everything is great with both Gabriella and our baby. We have a DVD and scan photos for you to look at"

With that the family passed the scan photos to both Robert and Jack before placing the DVD on and sharing the experience they had been so lucky to have in the hospital, with them.

"Wow, that's incredible. That's my first grandchild in their; he looks so small" Jack commented as his eyes like the women's had earlier, filled with tears.

"Yeah, it's really amazing. Though what makes you think this child is a 'he'?" Robert questioned.

"I didn't want to call the baby 'it' so I just said 'he' but I have a feeling that it's going to be a boy anyway my friend!"

"You do, do you? Well I'll bet you fifty buck that this baby is a girl!" Robert loved a challenge and he loved to makes bets with his best friend too.

"You're on, it's a deal" Jack replied with a smirk as the men shook hands to seal the deal.

Gabriella and Troy just laughed at the scene unfolding in front of them and thought about how lucky they were to have a healthy baby and a family that would love their child just as much as they would. For that evening the teens forgot about school and about the coming months and just enjoyed the moment, relishing in the excitement that was their first child.

* * *

**I own the storyline only. All rights go to rightful owners! So what did you think? Let me know with your reviews :)**


End file.
